The present invention relates generally to the production of fluids, such as petroleum, from a downhole environment, and particularly to a system that facilitates the separation of a gaseous component to enhance production of the desired fluid.
A variety of completions are used in the production of certain desired fluids, such as petroleum. Exemplary production completions include electric submersible pumping systems that are deployed in a wellbore to pump fluids that accumulate within the wellbore. A typical submersible pumping system includes components, such as a submersible motor, a motor protector and a pump.
In some wells, substantial gaseous components occur with the petroleum or other desired liquid. In these high gas-to-oil ratio wells, electric submersible pumping systems can suffer difficulties in pumping such fluids, potentially leading to lower production, gas lock and/or cyclic operation.
Some completion systems are amenable to removal of a substantial portion of the gas prior to pumping the remaining liquid. However, other systems are not as readily amenable to removal of the gaseous component. In bottom intake completions, such as bottom intake electric submersible pumping systems, the system intake is at or towards the bottom of the completion. Accordingly, removal of the gas prior to drawing the fluid into the system is difficult.
The present invention features a system and method for facilitating the production of desired fluids from a subterranean location. The system utilizes a completion, such as a bottom intake electric submersible pumping system, to produce a fluid, such as petroleum, from a subterranean location, e.g. from a location within a wellbore. The system and method utilize a gas venting configuration that allows for the removal and venting of gaseous components prior to pumping of the desired fluid.